


Season 1

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Letter, Light Angst, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Relationships: Jessica Moore & Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857904
Kudos: 4





	Season 1

Dear Jess, 

  
  


You don’t know me and I never knew you, but you did something for Sammy that I could never do. You made him happy. You gave him hope for a life away from our terrible family, filled with monsters and death. You gave him hope for a better future. We met only once and I already knew, in that dark college dorm room, that you were the one for Sam. Never had I wanted to carry my brother out another burning building, watching a loved one die. You are the subject of his nightmares and there isn’t anything I can do about it. Even now, I know he still yearns for you. Heaven will be too good for you, Jessica Lee Moore. A true angel.

-Dean Winchester, writing a letter you’ll never read


End file.
